The invention concerns a grip part of an endoscopic instrument with at least one movable control element for mechanical control of a tool element mounted on the distal shaft end of the endoscopic instrument and a main body.
The success of the application of endoscopic instruments in surgery depends in no small part upon the operator-friendliness of such instruments, which in very large degree is determined by the ergonomic configuration of the grip parts.
Thus, for example, so-called scissors grips have long been known which through activation permit the opening and closing of forceps mounted on the distal side of endoscopic instruments. In the case of grip parts configured in this manner, if rotational movements at the distal side of the forcep in open or closed position are needed, the operator must turn his wrist in a corresponding manner. However, this is possible only to a certain angle which is predetermined through the maximum rotational motion of the human wrist. Further twisting is possible through the rotation of the shaft with the help of a knurled nut. In addition, branch grips and scissors grips are not fitted to individual hand sizes.
The object of the invention is to ergonomically design a grip part of an endoscopic instrument with at least one movable control element for mechanical control of a tool unit mounted on the distal end of the shaft of the endoscopic instrument and a main body such that the grip part is suitable both for left-handed and right-handed use. To the greatest extent possible, the grip part must be designed with simple spatial geometry so that the associated manufacturing costs can be reduced. In addition, individual adjustment actions should be possible on the grip part in order to take into consideration the various hand sizes.
The solution to the object on which the invention is based is indicated in claim 1 Advantageous embodiments of the invention presented in the dependent claims.
According to the invention, a grip part of an endoscopic instrument with at least one movable control element for mechanical guidance of a tool unit mounted on the distal end of the shaft of the endoscopic instrument and a main body is designed such that the main body has a largely symmetrical shape which is ergonomically adapted to the human hand such that the endoscopic instrument can be held fast solely by means of the main body which can be enclosed at least partially by the palm of a hand which is balled to form a fist and that the control element is movable relative to the main body.
The invention is based on the idea of designing the main body of the grip part as symmetrically as possible and in a size such that the main body can be held in the palm of a hand which is balled into a fist. Advantageous shapes of main bodies of this kind are spherical bodies such as a ball or oblong shapes which advantageously correspond to the width of the palm of a hand and can be largely encircled by the palm in curved posture.
As a result of the symmetrical design of the main body according to the invention, it is possible for the operator to grasp the grip part either with the left hand or with the right hand. It can happen, particularly in performing surgical procedures, that the operator must operate several endoscopic instruments at the same time; in this case it is a very advantageous if the operator can operate one and the same endoscopic instrument both with the left hand and with the right hand in order to be able to possibly perform the procedures more rapidly and thus with less stress on the patients.
The main body is advantageously mounted in proximal extension to the axis to the instrument and should be attached so as to be slidable with respect to the control element. In this manner it is possible to adjust the grip part individually to the size of the operator""s hand.
While it is possible to hold the entire endoscopic instrument with only the palm of the hand, which is able to encircle the main body, it is nevertheless advantageous for a counter hold to be attached to the main body in distal direction with which the operator can apply at least one of his fingers for steadying. The control element advantageously is mounted movably on the counter hold.